Akatsuki's Crazy Day
by Hidan Wuver
Summary: Please Read This Was Completely Funny, Please Give Me Reviews!


It all started with bang and it happened so quickly.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!!!" I yelled across the room.

"Time to exercise, come on everybody get up and stretch 1 2 3." Leader jumped into the room wearing tights, I had to cover my eyes in disgust of seeing the Leader in tights.

"OH IT BURNS; LEADER PUT SOME REAL PANTS ON!" I almost threw up, when Kisame was standing right besides me.

"Kisame what are you thinking about right now?" Strangely I asked that question.

"I'm thinking about doing an awesome commercial about Goldfish snacks." He licked his lips of thinking about Goldfish crackers.

"WHAT THE!!!!! Goldfish crackers you're serious?" I looked at Kisame and than ran off to go and see if anyone else had be infected with this crazy drug that had infiltrated the air. I first checked Itachi and was I in for a surprise seeing Itachi… in a pink frilly dress with a pretty pink bow on his hair. He looked at me and smiled.

"You want to join me in dress-up, we have to get ready for the Ninja Prom, I get DIBS ON TOBI!!!" He shook me and held my hand for second before I pulled it from his grasp and screamed and ran off looking for Tobi (but of course Tobi is never normal). I found him sitting on the floor actually reading a book…AND NOT WEARING HIS MASK!!! He looked up at me.

"You seem frightened or is your simply bewilder." For the first time in my life I've heard Tobi say something so smart and strangely touching. I checked Tobi and Itachi off my list, and headed towards Hidan. I first knocked on his door (I prayed to Jashin that he was still the same Handsome Jashinist that I know and love). I opened the door, To tell you imagine Hidan with his hair dyed black, and singing Owl City songs that's what I saw.

"Hidan is that you?" I reached out my hand and touched his arm, I guessed I interrupted his version of Vanilla Twilight (but I had to admit he sounded pretty good at it). "Hey baby, what's up?" He hugged me, and gently kissed me on the cheek. I was kinda freaked out and both so into this new Hidan, But it wasn't right. So I wiggled out of his grasp and ran off, and I checked Hidan off my list. Next up was Sasori; hopefully he was the same cold-hearted puppet guy I knew. But to tell I was wrong. I found him doing a puppet show for Tobi, but Tobi still had his head in his book.

"Sasori, what are doing?" He looked at me and smiled, to my horror Sasori had became human again (somehow). "Just doing an awesome puppet show for my best friend Tobi, since Deidara busy." He frowned in thinking of Deidara, but when he looked back up at me he smiled again. "No worries since you're here, my show will be 100% better." He hugged me and I quickly ran away from the Sasori horror, I checked Sasori off my list. I ran to look for Kakuzu, I found him in he's room…Dying the room PINK!!! I screamed in the horror of seeing pink. Kakuzu turned around and he was wearing a complete different outfit he was all pink. He smiled (yes Kakuzu for the first time smiled).

"Hello Abbey, How's Hidan? I'm really worried about him, because he's gotten a lot more hotter." He flushed then he giggled like a little girl, Is it true? Did this money loving freak become a complete Pink gaywad? It was to scary to look at. "Kakuzu are you Gay?" I looked at him with concern, he simply smiled. "Yes, Is there a problem with being Gay?" He looked in confusion, I had to run and scream, I checked Kakuzu off my list. Next up was Konan and Zetsu, I found them both cuddled next each other, My mouth was opened in horror. They looked and smiled, Then they continued their conversation, I could over hear it.

"What do you think Zetsu, a Girl or a Boy?" She looked at Zetsu with her eyes full of joy. If I didn't know better, I think Konan was saying that she pregnant with Zetsu's child, I was scared I didn't stay there much longer, I just ran off screaming once again. The only one left was Deidara, Oh I so hoped he was normal, To my surprise I saw him just sitting by his desk. OH thank Jashin he was the same Deidara. Deidara I guess saw me in his mirror, and turned around and smiled.

"Abbey you seem worried, Is there something bothering you?" He sat by me on his bed, I smiled at him, But to my horror, Deidara wasn't Deidara, He was wearing make-up and was wearing a BRA!!! I couldn't take it, I ran outside the Akatsuki Cavern and ran into a tree.

Next thing I knew I was laying on a bed, I blinked a few times. And I smiled to myself and laughing.

"Haha, It was an nightmare, No crazy Akatsuki members." I said to myself.

But what I didn't know is that I had gotten my gender changed and now I was a guy.

Send Me Reviews Please, Because I know this story was TOTALLY FUNNY!


End file.
